Globally operating enterprises or companies are often exposed to widely varying distinct national or regional legal environments as in the case of import/export or tax regulations or privacy laws and regulations. National import regulations, for instance, comprise specific restrictions for the import of goods from a first (source) country to a second (target) country. Various exemplary agreements exist between different countries regulating customs or turnpikes between those countries where particular goods or information are prohibited to import.
Thus doing business on such a country-overlapping scale requires that these enterprises provide particular import/export or data protection organizations having a staff of related experts or representatives. Examples are local data protection and import/export representatives for handling only these legal issues.
Another typical relating field is intra-country business transactions between a commercial organization and a national government where a lot of mandatory regulations for doing business are involved. These are examples of state secrecy obligations.
There are known so-called “trusted centers” like the IWW Certification Center operating via the Internet and offering information technology (IT) based security services for performing trusted transactions via the Internet between two or more business participants. These services allow reciprocal authentication of the participating parties e.g. by using certain interchanged certificates. But they do not check whether transferred information is compliant with legal regulations valid in the target country, the source country or even both countries.
The aforementioned requirements, for the above reasons, have a strong competitive economic or even a social impact on settlement or handling of all kinds of business transactions like business-to-business (B2B) or business-to-customer (B2C) transactions.
At present, an automized validation process or system for does not exist determining the above mentioned legal compliance of the mentioned business transactions.